


Time With Daddy

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: BDSM Daddy Liam [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collared Zayn, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dominant Liam, M/M, Orgasm While In Chastity, Riding, Some Fluff, Some Playing With Toys, Spanking, Zayn Is In Chastity, oversensitivity, submissive zayn, zayn in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam gives Zayn whatever he needs, anything he asks for, even if that means he leaves behind bruises and the red pattern of his hands.It's mostly rather soft, and there's a lot of love, but there is one moment where Liam loses his temper.





	Time With Daddy

Zayn tapped his fingers along the counter, biting his lip as he waited impatiently for the coffee pot to finish. He shifted lightly from foot to foot, letting out a soft breath as the appliance finally let out a hiss of steam as it pushed out the last of the dark coffee into the pot below the stream. He reached immediately for it, filling the cup sitting on the counter in front of him, watching the cream and sugar already in the mug begin to mix with the coffee. 

He placed the pot back onto the heating element before he picked up a spoon to stir the coffee. He perked up a bit as he heard a sound just outside the door of the apartment, and he set the spoon onto a little saucer to keep it from staining the counter. Grabbing the cup, he hurried toward the door as he heard a key in the lock. He reached the doorway just as it opened, and he was graced by a pleased little smile as Liam stepped inside. 

"Hey, babydoll," He said as he closed the door behind himself, lifting his arm. 

Zayn immediately moved to settle himself under that arm, pressing a soft kiss to Liam's lips as he was pulled into a loving embrace. "How was your day, Daddy?" He asked gently.

Liam smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's cheek. "Oh, much better now, baby," He said softly as Zayn stepped back to offer him the cup that he was still holding. "Ah, thank you." 

Zayn waited patiently as Liam slipped off his shoes and took a sip from the mug, letting out a little hum. "Perfect as always, babydoll," He praised, making Zayn's face light up with a wide smile.

He took off his jacket, switching the cup between his hands as he tugged it off, hanging it up. He held out his hand, and Zayn took hold of it with both of his own, following Liam into the other room. Liam sat onto the couch, letting Zayn snuggle up against his side as he just relaxed. 

"What did you get up to today?" He asked, reaching to slip his fingers through Zayn's hair. 

Zayn tilted his head into the touch with a soft breath. "I took a shower after I woke up, and I had breakfast. I missed you all day, but I cleaned the flat, and I did the laundry before I had a cup of tea and sat on the couch with my bunny to watch a movie."

Liam was watching him with a soft smile and Zayn loved that he was so interested in his rather mundane day. That warm hand moved, fingertips gently caressing over the back of Zayn's neck from his hairline to the top of his collar, and Liam a soft kiss to Zayn's cheek. "How did you feel through the day?" 

Zayn moved to curl against his side, one hand moving to cling to the front of Liam's pressed shirt. "I needed my Daddy," He said, tipping his forehead lightly against Liam's jaw.

Liam cooed gently, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's temple. "Aw, babydoll..." He set his mug to the side before he wrapped both arms around Zayn to tug him gently closer, letting him slip into his lap. "Daddy's here now."

Softly, Zayn leaned against Liam's chest, enjoying the soft attention and the feeling of those gentle hands on him. "Were you a good boy for me today?"

"Yes Daddy," Zayn replied softly, leaning his head against Liam comfortably. "I followed the schedule you made for me perfectly."

"Good boy," Liam said gently, shifting to sit up a bit to reach for the pack of cigarettes that was on the table to take one out, lighting it before he sat back. 

Zayn reached for the ashtray, holding it between both hands as he sat back on Liam's lap. Liam smiled, loving that Zayn was always so ready and willing to do absolutely anything for him. He lifted the cigarette to Zayn's mouth, letting him take a drag of it before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

"C'mon baby, why don't you lay in Daddy's lap?" 

Immediately, Zayn reached to set the ashtray to the side before he shifted to lay out across Liam's lap, knowing exactly what he was asking for. He wiggled a little bit, settling his hips across Liam's thighs comfortably, lying stomach down on the couch with his arms crossed under his head. He felt a hand slip down over his back before Liam was squeezing lightly at his ass. 

"Did you wear everything that Daddy put out for you today?" Liam asked, and Zayn nodded breathlessly as he felt Liam's thumb hook into the waistband of his leggings to tug them down over the satiny black lace panties he was wearing. 

That hand returned in a slow caress that Zayn easily melted into as Liam appraised him gently. He closed his eyes, breathing out a little hum as he felt the heavy warmth of his Daddy's hand on him, soothing him after a day of being away from him. 

"Daddy?"

"Hm? Yes babydoll?" Liam asked gently, squeezing lightly at Zayn's hip. 

"Am I allowed to ask for something?" 

"Of course, anything baby," Liam said, leaning over to tap the ash off the end of his cigarette. 

"Will you spank me?"

"Why? Have you been bad?" 

"Not as a punishment Daddy," Zayn said softly. "I just want to feel your hands."

Liam caressed over Zayn's ass gently for a long moment. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." Zayn nodded, pressing his knees into the couch to lift his hips, arching his back lightly. "Please." 

Liam moved to push Zayn's leggings down around his thighs. He dragged a soft caress up over Zayn's thigh, fingertips caressing gently over his hip before he reached to push his sweater up over his back, caressing over that beautiful bare skin. Zayn was patient, his eyes closed as he just waited, knowing that Liam would give him exactly what he wanted. 

That caress returned to his ass before Liam lifted his hand, letting his palm connect with the silk still covering Zayn's ass. It wasn't much, there was hardly any power behind it, but Zayn still pressed back into it with a little groan. 

"Oh good boy," Liam praised easily, giving Zayn another spank, this one harder and with more weight behind it. 

Zayn's back arched, and he pushed his knees further apart, burying his face in his arms with a little moan of 'Daddy...'. Liam caressed the warmth of his palm over Zayn's ass before he lifted it again, landing a hard slap on the curve of the soft flesh below his hand. He managed maybe another half dozen strikes before Zayn asked him to stop, and immediately, Liam gave him what he asked for. 

As it was, Zayn was out of breath, and from what Liam could see under the panties, that beautiful olive skin of his had reddened with stinging irritation. Gently, he dragged his hand over the heated skin, crushing out his cigarette before he placed his other hand gently on Zayn's bare back. 

"My beautiful boy. Such a good boy for Daddy. You're so healthy-" Zayn felt one of Liam's hands slip over his side toward his stomach, caressing over the softness of his lower belly. "So obedient- Daddy's perfect babydoll."

Zayn relaxed into the soft touches, absolutely melting with Liam's love for him. There was never any doubt in his mind when he was with his Daddy. Liam made sure that Zayn knew he was beautiful and that he was loved and cherished. Those hands tightened on him lightly, and Liam had him roll over as one of those gentle hands slipped up over Zayn's stomach toward his chest under the sweater he was wearing. Zayn arched up a little bit as that hand cupped the light mound of his breast, squeezing gently as Liam's thumb dragged over his nipple. 

"So soft- just the way Daddy likes you. Did you eat when you were supposed to today?" Zayn nodded, biting his lip with a slight little moan. "And did you drink lots of water?" Again, another nod followed the words, and Liam couldn't help but grin. "Good boy. You'll keep this beautiful figure for Daddy, right?" 

"Yes," Zayn said, nodding breathlessly. "Anything for Daddy." 

Liam slipped his fingers over Zayn's chest, pinching gently at one of those little dusky nipples. "Good," He praised lightly. "Such a good boy."

He leaned, shifting Zayn with him as he moved to lay out onto the couch next to him. Zayn just laid there, letting Liam do whatever he pleased, holding gently to one of his biceps to ground himself as Liam's lips closed around his other nipple. 

"Are you... are you going to fuck me?" Zayn asked softly, biting his lip in anticipation. 

"No babydoll," Liam did gently, caressing his way up over Zayn's side. "No lovemaking today. But Daddy is going to make you feel good, right from the top of your head down to the tips of your pretty little toes." 

Zayn couldn't stop the slightly excited little smile that crossed his face with the words, and Liam lifted his head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He loved seeing Zayn like this. Loved the look in his eyes when he was looking forward to something. It made Liam want to give him everything he possibly could, always showering him with gifts and praise, loving him irrevocably and always hurrying home to see him as soon as he possibly could. 

Trailing a hand gently up over Zayn's side, Liam tipped his head up further, pressing gentle kisses over Zayn's forehead and against his temples, tracing the gentle curve of his eyebrows with the softness of his lips. Zayn just closed his eyes, relaxing into Liam's touches with a well practised ease, trusting his Daddy to take care of him. Those lips continued trailing soft kisses down over Zayn's cheeks, traced the soft sweep of the bridge of his nose and paused against his own mouth in a loving press. Liam was so, so gentle with him, just like his Daddy normally was, always gentle, always soft until Zayn asked for more or Liam decided he needed it. 

And usually he did, he thought, tilting his head up as Liam's lips trailed slowly across his jaw, following the edge of the bone gently. Sometimes, Zayn felt like he might go crazy if he couldn't feel Liam's hands on him. The bruises always helped. Liam would squeeze and dig his fingers in, leave proof of his hold and Zayn was always so proud that Liam would want to mark him up- to own him like that. There were times when he was lonely, when Daddy was at work that he would catch himself pressing his own fingers over Liam's marks, the little spots of that dull, aching pain. It made it easier to picture Liam's face, to feel his touch and hear his words. 

"You left me." 

Zayn was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the voice that he loved so, so much. "Huh?"

"You left me," Liam repeated gently. "You got lost in yourself again." 

"I'm sorry," Zayn said quickly, not even realizing that he'd stopped responding or even paying attention to what Liam was doing. 

"No, no, it's okay babydoll. Can I ask where you went?" 

"I was thinking of you." 

Liam let out a little laugh, stroking his thumb gently over Zayn's waist. "Baby, I'm right here." 

"No, I mean... I was thinking of your marks and the way you hold me- how much I need your touch." 

Unable to stop his smile, Liam leaned to press a little kiss to Zayn's lips. "And you will always have it. Daddy loves you so much. I would never make you go without as long as you're good for me." 

Zayn reached up, cupping both hands at the back of Liam's head to pull him down into another soft kiss. Liam settled into it easily, as he always would when Zayn needed something specific. It was so strange for Liam to let him lead, but Zayn still took full advantage of it, holding Liam into the kiss even as he reached down with one hand to push Liam's touch toward his hip.

"Squeeze on me, Daddy," He murmured against Liam's lips. "Mark me." 

Liam's compliance was immediate, his fingertips digging into Zayn's hip deeply and as Zayn tossed his head back with a little cry, Liam tilted his own head to press kisses down over the stretched column of Zayn's throat. He relaxed his hold after a moment, slipping his touch down over Zayn's thigh to where he squeezed down onto the soft flesh, hearing the hitched breath that Zayn released. 

"Yes Daddy... I wanna be yours." 

"You are mine. All mine babydoll, and nobody else is ever allowed to touch you." 

Zayn shook his head quickly, the edge of his jaw knocking against Liam's cheek lightly. "Only you Daddy." 

Liam smiled against the side of Zayn's neck, and he reached to hook his fingers into Zayn's leggings to pull them down further, letting Zayn maneuver them off once they got low enough. "I don't want you getting lost again, babydoll," Liam said softly as he pushed Zayn's sweater up and off. "I want you to focus only on me- feel what your Daddy's doing for you." 

Zayn nodded easily, slipping one hand up over Liam's arm, grasping at his bicep again to keep himself grounded in the moment. 

"Good," Liam praised gently, leaning to press a soft kiss to Zayn's lips before he moved back a bit. 

He began to press soft kisses down over Zayn's neck and across his shoulder, murmuring sweet praises and 'I love you's against the skin. Every now and then, Zayn would feel the sharp pinch of Liam's teeth, or the ache of his fingertips, but all that did was make this so much better. Liam was marking him up head to toe, and Zayn absolutely loved it. 

He knew what Liam wanted to do, but by the time Liam had moved down over him and had reached his inner thighs, Zayn wanted nothing more than a good, hard lovemaking session. Liam didn't want to do that today though, and Zayn was torn over whether he should ask for it or not. As it was, Liam was giving him so much, it wasn't right for Zayn to want more from him. Besides that, his Daddy knew what was best for him, and if Daddy said no lovemaking, then Zayn should listen. 

The sudden sting of a slap yanked Zayn back to the present, and another landed in roughly the same spot on his thigh just a moment or two later. He met with Liam's gaze quickly, seeing the disapproval written all over his face. The thought that his Daddy might be disappointed in him sent a thrill of absolute pain and fear through Zayn and his eyes widened. 

"I-"

"What did I tell you, Zayn?"

Oh god, Daddy used his name. Zayn was in some serious shit now. 

"If you're just going to ignore me, I'm going to stop- and you'll go to your room." 

Zayn shook his head, unable to think of a worse punishment than being sent away from Liam. "No! Please Daddy I-"

"You what? I told you to focus on me, and you just go wandering off in your thoughts again. I feel like I'm just going in circles with you."

He moved as though to push himself up and away from Zayn, and before he could even think of what he was doing, Zayn's hands were wrapped tightly into the front of Liam's once neatly pressed shirt. He saw that little muscle on Liam's jaw tighten, knew he was gritting his teeth to hold in his irritation, but Zayn just held fast to him. 

"I'm sorry Daddy. Please, please don't leave me. Don't send me away." 

"And why shouldn't I?" Liam asked, sounding like he was mere moments away from doing just that so he could enjoy the rest of his evening in peace. 

"I was paying attention, I promise, Daddy. I just... I hate asking for more when you're already giving me so much. It makes me feel ungrateful. I was trying to decide- but..." Zayn frowned, releasing his hold on Liam and beginning to gently smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt. "I don't deserve it." 

He expected Liam to move away from him with that, but he just stayed right where he was, somewhere halfway between getting up and leaned over Zayn. "What more did you want, baby?" Liam asked softly. 

Zayn bit his lip, and for a moment he thought of refusing to answer, but he knew that would make Liam even more angry. "I wanted you to make love to me," He mumbled, looking away. 

Liam let out a soft breath, reaching to gently trace his fingertips over the angry red mark of his handprint at Zayn's thigh. "Babydoll... you know I would love to, but-"

Zayn just nodded mutely. Liam had been having some issues with his back lately, and doing anything strenuous only made it worse. He didn't want his Daddy to hurt himself because of him. Liam reached to gently caress over Zayn's cheek with a soft breath, biting his lip.

"C'mere baby," He breathed. "You can ride on your Daddy." 

He watched those gorgeous amber eyes widen, and he moved back, tugging Zayn into his lap. Zayn moved easily to straddle Liam, letting him take a moment to lay back and get comfortable on the couch. 

"Are you sure, Daddy?" He asked softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure, babydoll," Liam said with an easy smile. "Just be careful with me, yeah?" 

Zayn nodded, leaning down over Liam to press a soft kiss to his lips as his hands began working on the buttons of his shirt to undo them one by one. Liam didn't bother to remove the shirt, he just let Zayn push it open before those gentle hands slipped down to undo his slacks to tug them down. Liam just relaxed, fingertips trailing gently over Zayn's thighs as he let him take what he wanted of him. 

It wasn't long before Zayn reached for the panties he was wearing to pull those off as well, but Liam caught his wrists. "No," He said, giving Zayn a little squeeze. "Just push them to the side." 

Zayn nodded easily, waiting for Liam to let go of him before he reached down to pull Liam's boxers out of his way, both hands moving to stroke over the length of him slowly. "Will you take out my toy, Daddy?"

Liam slipped his hands over Zayn's hips, letting him lean forward as he slid his hands into those panties to play lightly with the end of the little pink plug that Zayn usually wore almost all the time- usually by his own choice, though there were times when Liam would insist he used it. He pulled gently, fingertips tracing over Zayn's rim to feel the way he stretched as the plug was pulled out of him slowly. Zayn let out a little breath, and he was about to shift so he could position Liam, but then that soft, jelly plug was being pushed right back into him in just as slow a pace as before. 

"Ah... Daddy~" 

That little moan was music to his ears, and this time Liam just knew that Zayn was going to be paying rapt attention to him. "Are you sure you don't want to just play with your toys?" Liam teased.

Zayn shook his head, biting his lip. "N-No Daddy. I want you." 

Slowly, Liam let the plug slip fully out of Zayn and he set it to the side before he grasped lightly at Zayn's ass with both hands. Zayn leaned down, lying against Liam's chest comfortably as he felt one of those warm hands leave him before his panties were pulled to the side and the tip of Liam's length pressed against him. He tipped his head up shifting to push back slowly, feeling the stretch as Liam began to slip into him. He groaned, biting his lip as he shifted to sit up a little bit. Liam's hands slipped down over Zayn's back gently before he felt warm palms cup his ass and squeeze. 

Zayn pressed back into the touch, whining lightly as Liam pushed deeper into him. He bit his lip, squeezing at Liam's bicep with one hand, the other slipping down to his wrist to hold to him tightly. Liam moved one hand up, pressing at the middle of Zayn's back to pull him down and Zayn easily laid against his chest. He began to roll his hips back and forth, tipping his head to press his lips to Liam's. It was all very slow and intimate, and Zayn loved every second of it. 

Liam rolled his hips up against Zayn, making him break away with a gasp. He tilted his head up, dragging his tongue over Zayn's bottom lip and they easily parted to let him lick between them, pressing his tongue into Zayn's mouth. They stayed caught up in the kiss, Liam's hands squeezing and pulling at Zayn's ass to lead him into a slow rhythm. 

Zayn just followed with Liam, letting him lead easily, loving to have his Daddy handle him and guide him. He broke from the kiss to take a breath, though Liam didn't let him stay away long. He was pulled right back down to Liam's mouth, tipping his head up to press into another slow kiss. 

It was such an intimate moment for Zayn. He could feel such love in Liam's touches and the caress of his mouth. He reached up with one hand to cup the side of Liam's face, letting his thumb trace over his cheekbone gently before he broke from the kiss. 

"I love you," He said softly, loving the way that Liam smiled with the words. 

"I love you too, babydoll," He replied just as gently. "Sit up on me baby, let me see you."

Zayn pushed himself up, bracing his hands on Liam's strong stomach as he began to roll his hips harder onto him. He pressed down as firmly as he could in Liam's lap, loving to feel every last inch of him. Liam caressed over his hips and down his thighs, watching him appraisingly as he bounced deep on his cock. 

He loved the way Liam looked at him like this, as if he was the most beautiful boy in the world. It made him feel so amazing to have Liam's loving gaze on him. He tipped his head back, beginning to bounce harder, pulling himself up further to take more of Liam with each thrust, the tag on his collar jingling lightly each time their hips met. 

"That's right, babydoll," Liam breathed, pressing his hips up into Zayn's movements rhythmically. "Take everything your Daddy can give you."

Zayn nodded breathlessly, tipping his head back after a moment as he bounced on Liam, pushing down hard enough to make their hips hit together firmly as they met. Liam dragged his hands up over Zayn's sides biting his lip as he just watched Zayn move with him, loving that they could so easily fall in sync with one another. 

Soon enough, Zayn was panting, letting out these little whines that assured Liam he was getting overwhelmed and sensitive. "You can cum babydoll," He said breathlessly. "Cum whenever you need to."

As if the words were all he needed, Zayn came, tossing his head back, little pools of cum leaking from his half hard cock and through the slots of his cage to wet those little panties he was wearing. He loved how Zayn could cum from nothing but his cock, even though he was in chastity. It was so fucking hot to see him lose himself like that. 

"Keep going," Liam said as Zayn's hips stuttered. "Make your Daddy cum, I wanna fill you." 

Zayn whimpered, biting his lip as he continued to roll his hips onto Liam's cock, always so willing to please. He continued to bounce on Liam quickly, panting and whining, but refusing to let himself stop until Liam came for him. 

Thankfully it didn't take long, and soon enough, Zayn could feel him beginning to tense in that same familiar way he always did. He pressed down, grinding back and forth deeply as he took every inch that Liam could give him. He slipped his hands down over Liam's stomach, his palms caressing over the tightening muscle as Liam pushed his hips up roughly. Zayn gasped lightly with the sudden jolt, tipping his head back as he felt his Daddy release so deep inside of him. 

He pressed firmly into Liam's lap with a little moan, feeling the slick heat of cum coat through his insides as Liam's hands tightened on him enough that he was sure he would have bruises. He heard Liam's pleased little groan, before those hands were caressing up his sides. Zayn let Liam pull him down against his chest, nuzzling lightly into the warm embrace that his Daddy wrapped around him. 

They relaxed together and Zayn absolutely loved the way that Liam caressed those big, warm hands over his back and sides. He was so comfortable like this too, his favourite place always being right here against Liam's chest, all wrapped up safe and warm in his Daddy's arms. It didn't take long before those gentle caresses and the warm closeness between them had Zayn dozing off, and Liam just held onto him gently, letting him sleep for now until he would wake him later for a bath, and then they would spend some time making dinner together as they did every night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked some part of this, let me know!! ^-^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
